


Flames fueling the fight

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Bobby Nash, Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Claiming Bites, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Omega Evan Buckley, Rut and Heat, just a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: ABO. Omega Buck is back with the team but they are anything but welcoming. Eddie is the most harsh with him. Buck tries not make amends and it works with everyone else but Eddie's stubborn. After a rough call where Buck almost bites it, Eddie shows up at Buck's place and Buck is done just taking Eddie's crap. They get into this appalling argument that triggers rut in Eddie and heat in Buck. Rage-fueled passion ensues and by the end of it they are irrevocably bound to each other a mates.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 568





	Flames fueling the fight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Being an omega in a field full of alphas and betas was never the easiest, but Buck was never an average omega. The suppressants helped. A lot of people didn’t even realize he was an omega if they weren’t someone he spent a great deal of time around. He loved his job, it was his life. Saving people felt good. He was usually the guy on the team that talks someone down and calms down scared kids. Sure, he ran into the burning buildings like the alphas, but saving people gave the omega a rush. Sure, being an omega means when he couldn’t save someone, he took it harder than most, but that just pushed him to be better at what he does. He works to stay fit, he tried to eat right. Or at least, he used to. Everything was different now. Nearly losing a leg had been tough. He’d fought his way back, just to vomit blood at his own party. The lawsuit had been the dumbest thing he could have done, but he was desperate. He may have his job back now, but he didn’t get his family back. The team hated him. Not having them on his side hurt worse than everything he’d been through before. It was like he was a kid again, an unloved omega. So of course he’d relapsed. He was depressed. He focused on doing his PT exercises, but he lacked motivation to do much else. He barely ate. He drank, despite being warned that that might be a terrible idea on blood thinners.

Today was nothing different. He’d dragged himself out of bed, showered off the dried sweat from his nightmares, and survived on nothing but coffee. He got to work and changed into his uniform. He didn’t head to the loft for food. Even if he was hungry, he wouldn’t be wanted. So he decided not to wait to be told what chore he’d been given. He’d just start them. When the alarm went off Buck was surprised when Bobby told him to hurry ass up and get his gear, they needed all hands on deck for this call. The captain told them that damn near half a block was in flames and that they were going to have to act fast. They were tasked with clearing the buildings that weren’t already lost causes. Buck tried not to wince at how angry Eddie seemed to be at being paired with him. But Buck didn’t hesitate to get inside the building. Blood thinners and angry alphas be damned. He was back saving people. He focused on moving people in and out of nearby buildings as fast as he could. He ignored the ache in his head and the pain in his bad leg as he threw himself full force into helping people. The building was almost clear when the fire started to compromise the building’s structural integrity. Bobby had shouted at him to quit being stupid and get back to the truck. Eddie had yelled back at him as the alpha made his way out of the building. Buck was on his way out when he heard something. He ignored the harsh words being shouted through the radio. He strained to hear the noise again over it and though he knew he’d be in hot water later he turned the radio off. It gave him the chance to hear the noise. He found a little girl hiding in a closet he hadn’t even noticed. He scooped up the little girl, keeping her covered. The smoke was making it harder to see as he made it through the hall. He stumbled over debris as the fire got worse. Somehow he managed to stay upright. He stumbled as part of the wall beside him caved in. He sheltered the girl from the debris, a bright pain flaring in his arm. He grit his teeth and ignored the pain. He could see the main entrance. He pushed through the door.

The shouting was immediate. He managed to pass the little girl off to Hen and Chimney. The moment he did he was on the receiving end of the wrath of two furious alphas. Bobby was livid that Buck disobeyed orders and hadn’t responded. Eddie was furious that Buck always had to play hero. Buck couldn’t be bothered to listen. He started taking off his gear. He hissed at the pain in his arm. He startled when hands helped him out of his turnout jacket. He looked up as paramedics were removing his shirt. He didn’t fight them. Before he realized what was really happening he was loaded into an ambulance. The ER doctors patched him up rather quickly. He needed a few stitches and had some nasty bruises, but he was out of there within a few hours. He’d called Maddie to come and pick him up. Once he was home he’d spent a full hour assuring her that it looked worse than it was. The blood thinners made it look worse than it was. That she didn’t need a babysitter, and he was just going to bed early. After Maddie left he collapsed on the couch, ignoring the pain in his arm.

Eddie had spent the rest of his shift in the makeshift gym. The team had hurried to the truck and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Bobby relayed that the doctors were with him now but Buck had told them that the only person he wanted with him was his sister. That had stung. Eddie grimaced when they were told they wouldn’t be seeing the omega. Bobby had been one of Buck’s emergency contacts since the omega had nearly choked to death on his date with Abby. To be told he wasn’t allowed to see Buck was a sucker punch. When Maddie showed up and it was clear they weren’t going to find anything else out the captain rounded up his team and decided it was best to head back to the station. Eddie was not happy with that decision. They were just going to leave? The younger alpha was still angry. Buck just had to be a dramatic pain in his ass. He always had to be the hero. He had to be the one that was practically crawling out of a building that was actively collapsing. Eddie was so angry about everything. The alpha should have dragged the omega out of the building when he’d left. He knew Buck. When nearly destroying a punching bag didn’t take the edge off, he went to see if anyone had gotten an update on the youngest firefighter.

“Any news?” Eddie asked as he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and drank half of it.

“Maddie said he’ll be home probably before we are.” Chim shrugged. “He’ll apparently survive, luckily his helmet made sure he didn’t lose the few brain cells he has.”

Eddie ignored the tight feeling in his chest, he was heading to the showers but stopped when he saw Bobby had Buck’s turnout gear spread out on the ground, the coat in his hand. If the older alpha noticed Eddie was watching him, he didn’t say anything. The captain ran his hand over the damaged sleeve of the jacket. Eddie had to walk away. He knew Bobby was not happy about how everything had gone down. He and Eddie had been so angry about Buck ignoring orders and turning off his radio that they hadn’t even noticed the damaged coat until they noticed blood dripping off of the omega’s fingers as he tried to remove his gear. Bobby shouted for medics while Eddie helped Buck get his SCBA and turnout jacket off. Bobby had to pull the younger alpha away so the paramedics could do their job. Eddie remember the pang of guilt and anger that hit him when he saw the omega’s injured arm, blood already soaking through the bandages as they took him away. Eddie shook himself from the memory and headed to the shower. Eddie couldn’t believe how angry he still was. He was angry that Buck had nearly gotten himself killed again. He was angry they had no idea what was happening. He was angry they’d been sent away from the hospital. The cold water couldn’t touch the flames of anger that seemed to heat the alpha from inside.

Eddie didn’t even remember the drive to the omega’s building after his shift. The alpha made his way up to Buck’s apartment and slammed his fist into the door repeatedly. When he didn’t get an answer he used his spare key. He slammed the door behind him, the noise echoed through the dim light of the apartment. Buck came stumbling out of his living room.

“Eddie?” The omega’s chest heaving from the alpha’s terrifying entrance, flinching at the anger that was radiating off the alpha.

“What the hell were you thinking?! Is being the hero that important,” Eddie shouted. “You could have died, again! You turned off your radio?! Who does that?! You didn’t tell anyone you were hurt!”

That did it. That set the omega off. “Fuck you, Diaz!” Buck let out a bitter laugh, getting in the alpha’s face. “When was I supposed to tell anyone anything? You guys were on me the second I handed that little girl off. A little girl who is alive because I found her. I found her only because I turned my radio off. I thought I heard something, but Cap just kept shouting at me and I couldn’t hear shit!” Buck glared. “Then I get out and you guys are screaming in my face! So fuck you!” The omega shoved the alpha’s chest. That had broken something in Eddie. He felt hot. He felt like he was falling off the edge he’d been teetering on for hours.

“I. Wont. Lose. You!” Eddie growled, pulling the omega to him. “You are absolutely infuriating.” He claimed the omega’s mouth. The omega’s body reacted instantly, the overwhelming scent of the alpha flooding his senses. Buck wanted to stay angry, but he’d missed Eddie too much. He’d missed the way the alpha always filled the space around him. He missed the way they used to rub shoulders on the job. He missed the nights he’d crash on Eddie’s couch, surrounded in the scent of the alpha and pup he adored so much. So all the anger he had felt melted away with a single brush of the alpha’s lips. He held tight to Eddie’s shirt and moaned into the kiss. The noise just spurred the alpha on. Eddie backed him against the wall. The omega gasped when he felt the alpha’s arousal. He pushed the alpha off of him, but grabbed his shirt again and dragged him over to the couch. The alpha making quick work of the omega’s clothes as they did. Buck nearly tripped as he tried to get out of his sweats. The alpha freed himself from his jeans, dropped down to the couch and pulled the omega down into his lap. His fingers teasing the omegas opening.

“Fuck, so wet.” The alpha growled and used the hand that wasn’t teasing the omega to pull Buck’s head down, crashing their lips together. Eddie let his fingers slide into the slick opening, earning an arching moan from the omega. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Eddie nipped Buck’s neck causing the omega to arch against him.

“Eddie…” Buck moaned as the alpha’s fingers moved inside him.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You.”

“You have me.” The alpha slowly pulled his fingers out. Buck’s whine is cut off as his breath hitches when Eddie moves and pins Buck to the cushions. The alpha easing his cock into the omega, slowly filling him until the younger male can fell the alpha’s knot. “Breathe, I’ve got you.” The alpha waits until the omega takes a shaky breath before he begins to move. Setting an easy pace, his movements became more frantic as he felt the omega tighten around him. Eddie nipped at the omega’s neck again, earning a loud moan from the omega. Eddie could feel how close they both were. Buck presented his neck to the alpha. Eddie was almost too caught up in the moment to resist. “Say it. You have to say it.”

“I’m yours, just do it.” The omega’s whine turned into a moan when the alpha bit down, sealing their fates and binding them together. The feeling was instant and amazing, absolute ecstasy. Buck came hard, Eddie with him, his knot swelling and keeping them physically connected. The alpha nuzzled at the omega’s neck. Buck was Eddie’s mate now, his omega. It was a heady feeling.

When Eddie’s knot went down, the alpha eased out of Buck and gently pulls the omega to him. Buck whined at the emptiness, earning a chuckle from the alpha. Eddie carded his fingers through the omega’s short hair, to placate him. The omega’s skin was warm to the touch. The alpha scented the air. Oh shit. It finally hit him what was happening. The fire burning inside Eddie had eased slightly, but he still knew that feeling. A rut. Fuck! And it was clear his rut brought out Buck’s heat. And shit, he had bit him, claimed him as his mate. He prayed Buck didn’t hate him when he came out of his heat, his mate’s heat. Oh they weren’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Eddie groaned. This was not good. He needed to use this moment of lucidity carefully. He went and got a damp towel to clean the omega up before helping the omega up.

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” Eddie helps Buck upstairs and into his bed. The alpha moved to the kitchen, grabbed some drinks and protein bars, thankful that Buck took his workouts as seriously as he did. He locked to door to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. He found his phone, sent a text to Maddie saying he’d be taking care of Buck and she may want to call if she comes over. He didn’t tell her why. What she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. He sent a text to Bobby letting him know Buck was okay and he’d be looking after him. Then he called Carla and his abuela. He managed to make arrangements for them to look after Christopher. He’d talked to his son for a few minutes to reassure him he was okay and that he was looking after Buck after he got hurt at work. When he hung up the phone he headed back up the stairs, he was already starting to feel the alpha instincts roaring inside him. “Hey, eat this.” Eddie handed the omega a protein bar and set his water on the bedside table. He watched as Buck followed his instructions before eating his own protein bar.

“Eddie…” Buck whined, earning a chuckle from the alpha. Eddie took a drink of his water and took off the clothing he hadn’t removed earlier. When that was done he crawled into the bed beside the omega.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie scented his bedmate. “Especially when you smell this delicious.”

“You’re downright mouth watering, Alpha.” Buck replied.

“Your mouth isn’t the only thing that’s wet, Omega.” The alpha smirked, pulling Buck tight against him. The alpha running his tongue along the bite mark. “You’re mine now.”

“Yours.” Buck breathed, arching against the alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Find my work or send me prompts on tumblr at sortofanobsession


End file.
